Living A Lie
by JediSia
Summary: <html><head></head>Sia Lighthaven has always put up with her real identy, Siria-Wan Kenobi, being a secret, but it was never easy. Being born a secret was something she struggled to cope with. Rated T for safety and because future chapters may contain swear words.</html>
1. So Many Lies

-AN-  
>Sequel to The Forgotten Night, rather than focusing on Siri and Obi-Wan, this story focuses on Sia and her struggle, starting from the last chapter of the earlier story.<br>-AN Finished-

Siria-Wan Kenobi wandered down the corridor in the Jedi temple with her best friends, Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin. She was pretty hungry so she was fairly glad that they were heading to the Cafe area, but she wasn't actually thinking about that. She was thinking of the fact not even her two best friends knew her real name, not to mention the fact she was the daughter of their masters. I am living a lie, she thought sadly from behind her mental sheilds. Tuning out of her miserable thought, she let Anakin and Ferus's latest petty debate wash over her soothingly. It didn't help, she sighed to herself, nothing seemed to help, she always felt like this. Why, if she wasn't living a lie, was she always surrounded in stupid sheilds. If she didn't understand and love her parents she would have just stopped holding up those sheilds ages ago. She was suddenly aware of Anakin and Ferus stopping arguing and staring at her. "What? What is it?" She asked in a slightly trembly voice. "Are you ok?" Ferus asked her. "Yeah, you're sighing and looking all weird." Anakin said, without any tact at all. She sighed again, then tried to reassure them. "I just haven't been feeling great..." She mumbled. Sia hoped her friends would drop the subject, and luckily for her, she was right. They wandered into the Cafeteria, her friends silent, obviously thinking that not feeling well could be helped by them not squabbling. They were wrong, while they're arguing hadn't really helped, it had given her something else to think about. She pushed back the chair she'd only just flopped into and muttered something about not being hungry and going to the healers. This was only half true, her hunger had vanished as soon as she'd thought about the mess her life was. But she didn't plan on going to the healers. She didn't enjoy lying to her friends, but they wouldn't just believe that she was going for a walk and she could do without teasing comments, or them following her. Sia slid out of the Cafateria and meandered down a random assortment of corridors, deep in maudlin thoughts.

-AN-  
>Lame start I know. I ran out of ideas! I'll not to be so stupid next time!<br>-AN Finished- 


	2. Its Over

Sia reached the end of the corridor she'd been strolling down and absent mindedly placed a hand on the door handle when the voices coming from the other side of the door snapped her from her thoughts and back to reality with a nasty bump. She stepped against the door and muted her force signiture. Her father's voice drifted out to her. "What can we do? She can't live like that but we can't sacrifice our life's now, can we?" Sia felt her heart twisting in her chest. They knew how she felt, of course they knew. But she'd never expected this. Then her mother said something more alarming. "We might have to. For her sake." Her heart felt like it was being pulled apart. They couldn't. They were what kept her strong here. If they just left the Jedi Order, what would she have? Sia slid back from the door and slumped against the wall. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands and tried with all her might to hold in her tears. She was aware of the sound of her parents exiting the room through another door somewhere else. Well, she supposed it was a small consolation that they hadn't seen her. Sia sighed again in the empty corridor, and finally let her tears out. She wanted to run and find them, and tell them not to do it, but her traitorious legs had given up. She sank down into a ball on the floor, burying her head in her knees. She sat there sobbing for hours, until she eventually fell asleep.

"Siria-Wan! Siria-Wan! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her. She prised her deep blue eyes, still sore from crying, open and tried to focus on the being in front of her. "Anakin? What's going on?" She mumbled, half awake. As her eyes returned to normal, she became aware of several people looking at her in concern. Then a more pressing question came into her head as she realised something. "What did you just call me?" She asked confusedly. Anakin grinned at her. Then she noticed her father's head come round Anakin's shoulder and grin as well. "Uh...freaky..." She muttered. Siri, her mother appeared at that moment and playfully slapped Obi-Wan and Anakin out of her way. "Stop acting like three year olds and let me explain!" She ordered. Sia was getting more and more confused with every second. "This had better be good!" She mumbled.

She soon realised it was good. Better than good. It was unbelievable. Somehow -and she had no idea just how- while she'd been crying, and sleeping, her parents had been talking to the Jedi Council about..well...her life. What was most amazingly unbelievable was the fact they had managed to somehow become exceptions to the Jedi rules. Siria-Wan was vaugely aware that such exceptions exsisted, but she'd never given it much thought. She wasn't thinking about it much now either, it felt like her mind had gone into orbit with confusion. She couldn't really ask any more questions though, because her parents were arguing with Anakin, who was teasing them, and Ferus was hitting Anakin with cushion in a attempt to shut him up. My life may have changed dramatically, but this lot haven't, she thought, half amused, half fed up of their noise.

-AN-  
>Sorry! Its so soppy! Its corny and cheesy but I'm crazy I know. Must write another sequel to end this in a less cheesy manner. Trying to think of evil plot twist...<br>-AN Finished- 


End file.
